Fonic Code
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Everyone has a Fonic Code, something that can't be changed, but what happens when someone made a way to change that code. What happens when someone can turn other people into someone else. However, nothing is clean, and there are always some casualties when it comes to such things. OC, very Legretta heavy for many reasons.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The teenage girl brushed her own face as she smiled, it was something in genuine joy and happiness, as she looked at herself with fear in terror, maybe even a combination of those things.

"See yeah," It was amazing, she shoved her hand into her own chest and ripped out a heart in one swift motion, it seemed certain things were ripped out as well as the girl went limp as in front of herself. It was surprisingly easy as foot steps echoed behind her.

"Are you finished?" The black haired woman pushed her glasses upward as the brown haired girl with deep blue eyes pointed at the organ she was holding,

"Aw, come one Mentale...have a heart!" She laughed as she threw away the heart causing the woman to grumble once again.

"There is still a couple of Jaloux's left, the final one should be near the tower of Rem, they might be some stragglers, but they didn't get enough of the original's Fonic code to be a problem," Mentale stated causing the brown haired teen to grit her teeth.

Original, she used that word again, what was so great about the original Jaloux Monstre anyway? She was dead and gone, and she was a replacement, no that was wrong, that was one of the reasons that she was even doing this.

She had to be the only Jaloux Monstre left, she had to be the only one. She had to validate her existence by such means, not like it mattered. Killing herself was surprisingly easy.

Mentale noticed the hate that was filling in Jaloux eyes as she sighed. "Listen Jaloux, you best be happy this turned out the way it did, if I made you a replica instead of altering someone'sfonic code you wouldn't even have your memories, not only that you didn't even come out right at first. It took month's for you to eat that girls personality. I thought I would have to liquidate you like the others, but you are the closest to the original, and thus I will only call you the original when you've killed all the others,"

It was a small thing to do to be excepted as the one and only Jaloux as the brown haired girl grumbled.

"What are we going to do with the body?" Jaloux asked as Mentale glanced at the moon, they were in Belkend after all, so leaving something like that here would be in poor taste...however.

"Just leave her, lugging around a corpse is more suspicious than being covered in blood, speaking of that we need to get you a change of clothing," Mentale stated as she started to walk, causing her younger sister to grumble before following.

"Oh, before I forget it seemed Mystearica has traveled to the outer lands as well," Mentale stated that, she stated something she knew that would piss off her younger sister as Jaloux grumbled.

"I don't care about what the Grants do, they are completely worthless to me, so shut up about them!"

Mentale paused for a moment before letting out a sigh, "Jaloux, you're so easy..." Mentale smiled as Jaloux bit her bottom lip,

They left at dawn as Jaloux changed her clothing, the sea was annoying and their boat was rather small, it made sense since it was once their mothers at one time. The distance between them in Rem tower was rather large as Mentale continued to steer the boat.

"_This is it, __once I kill the last one, mom will have no choice but to accept me!" _Jaloux grinned as Mentale eyes narrowed not once removing her eyes from the sea.

"_This is the last one isn't..." _Mentale took a mental note as she recounted her mother's plan. Though said plan probably wasn't to important and by the end of it all, nothing will change since the world was a pretty horrid place anyway.

Changing it was annoying and plans to do such a thing usually always end in failure, even if the world does change something else will always come up to threaten common sense among other things. Though Mentale probably shouldn't complain.

"_After all, the score is the reason I have so many willing test subjects, people who can see through the facade that their life will get better and understand that some people are simply born to die and fail," _Mentale laughed, the amount of young girls she killed was slowly rising through the triple digits as she looked at Jaloux, the amount of blood and sweat at making her was astounding and she was a perfect recreation.

Just as her mother said, making something from a base is much easier than making something from scratch, so taking a random girl and altering her Fonic code was easier, Jaloux wasn't a replica, she was someone else altered to be Jaloux. Her hair, sizes, eye color, all was slowly changed to match Jaloux.

Mentally it took time, time for the original personality to be erased and Jaloux to take over, that is why she wasn't right when Mentale first did it, though to get to that point, it took time and a lot of dead girls.

"Hey, hey, hey Mentale we're here!" Jaloux snapped as Mentale eyes twitched looking towards the tower, what made it difficult to reach was the fact that it was on an elevated plain where no one could reach by foot, though the tower was almost like a lighthouse.

After a rather large clime and a short walk towards said tower they finally reached their destination.

"W...we..ar...are f...finally..he..here..." Mentale held her chest, she really wasn't use to physical work as Jaloux grumbled before looking up the tower,

"Eh, so the last me, is here?" Jaloux grumbled as she looked at her sister who gave a shrug, before touching the tower door forcing it open. It was suppose to be locked, but it seemed that Mentale had the Fonic lock for it.

"This is where we split Jaloux, I have something to investigate in the tower, the you here is probably at the top," Mentale said that as they walked through the door,

It was to be expected, after all she was Jaloux, so to prove that she was her best Jaloux she would have to kill every other one of herself, by herself.

"Fine, just come and find me, I promise I won't leave your nerdy ass behind!" Jaloux stated as she acceded the stairs Mentale frowned.

"_Hmm, something is off about her, I might try to create a better one later on, but for now this is the best I can do, if I can I'll avoid killing her and just alter the code slightly I'll try that,"_

Jaloux sighed as she climbed the stairs, it seemed it was obviously destroyed as she griped her weapon of choice. A large scythe, not any scythe, but the one that belonged to the original Jaloux, this was absolute proof that she was the real and only true Jaloux.

She took the final step as she took a deep breath, it looked like an empty blue sky as someone was standing looking towards the sky, no doubt it was another her, but what was she looking at, probably nothing. There is nothing that an inferior version of her could be looking at.

"Eh, hey worthless meat, what are you looking at!" She asked herself such an odd question as the brown haired girl turned towards Jaloux, how sad, how disappointing. Where they empty or where there something in them.

"So...you're here to kill me right?" Jaloux laughed when the look alike asked that, her voice was soft, it was annoying, the real Jaloux wouldn't ask that.

"Hahaahah, of course, can't have lesser me's running around right? It's simple, just die, why preserve a life that isn't yours. Unless you original code hasn't been completely replaced yet, though if your life wasn't worthless why did you agree to the experiments in the first place?" Jaloux asked a rather good question.

Mentale never took people by force, and even stated that such experiments had high mortality rates, it was simply easy to find people willing to give their life, perhaps it was due to the score? Either way she didn't care.

"I...see, I don't want to die you know... so I-I can't let that happen, i-if yo-you're going to do that...I won't die alone..." It was surprising, how something like that can say that, it was annoying, they don't deserve to live. Only the true, only the Jaloux closest to the original should be real.

Annoying, those words were annoying, Jaloux simply walked towards the other her with a smile on her face. She clenched her weapon as the other her simply looked in fear, it would be rather anti-climatic if she didn't put up a fight. The last was actually rather difficult, it was a challenge, it was fun.

"So...that's it?" They were looking in the mirror, at each other. Jaloux raised her weapon, no doubt she was going to decapitate her in a moment.

"...goodbye," Why did the other her say that, shouldn't Jaloux be saying those words?

At that very moment, the fake ripped her shirt off, she was wearing something odd...

"Wait... don't tell me!"

A large boom followed that rather slow realization.

It seemed someone blew themselves up, though it really wasn't a funny as you would expect, just rather sad and disturbing, for the person who blew themselves up and the person that was in the area, unfortunately those two were the same person.

"Gah!" Jaloux coughed a bit, as a reddish mist mixed with smoke appeared in her vision. She was in pain, but she didn't know where or how, but she was in pain. The entire thing was jarring though, never would she have thought that one of her would blow themselves up.

"_First things first, I should try to get up..." _It was no use, while her right leg was still functioning it seemed that her left leg was completely missing. At this rate she was going to bleed out,

"_How lame, I was going to be number one but lost it because of some sore loser, heheeheh, well I'm still the best, even if I die here," _That was all that mattered to her, that was the only thing that mattered to her.

"It seems that you don't have a leg to stand on..." That was Mentale no doubt, only she would make such a heartless joke in such a situation, though to be fair, if the roles were reversed Jaloux would have made the same joke.

"Hehehe...you are a bitch you know that..." Jaloux laughed, she didn't know why, but even in that situation the joke seemed funny.

So the two sisters simply looked at each other, as Mentale asked a rather odd question.

"...Jaloux what do you think about the score...no I'll make it easier, what were you planning on doing when you killed the last you?" Actually that was a good question, a question thatJaloux never asked herself.

"Ah...actually, I really don't know..." Her voice was soft, as if it was fading before Mentale sighed.

"Retrieve Jaloux," Mentale spoke into some sort of device as if she was talking about a crate of food as Jaloux started to laugh, she was laughing harder than she had ever had before.

"I...I don't care, about after! I don't even care about this world, I- I don't care about any of that, all I know is that I killed them all, I'm number one... by klling them all I was able to validate my existence..." Jaloux suck in one last breath.

"My name is Jaloux Monstre...I am...I..."

******Author note.**

******The question is, will you want me ********to make these two the main character, or should I introduce a third one to act as the main character.**

******Though, I don't think you guys like Jaloux and Mentale right now, **

******Now for some small character bios.**

******Jaloux Monstre: **

******Female**

******16**

******Blue eyes**

******Brown hair.**

******Born in Yulia city.**

******No one knows what happened to the original Jaloux, but then again, that's probably not important. She is in one of the more well known families in Yulia city and knows Tear and Van, despite disliking them.**

******Mentale********Monstre**

******Female**

******22**

******Blue eyes**

******Black hair.**

******Born in Yulia city**

******Jaloux's older sister, not much of a fighter, she makes a hobby with creating her own monsters with her mothers wealth. She's in charge of experimentation when their mother is gone, she is blessed with the fact that most of the higher ups simply look the other way even when a large portion of experiments produce corpses. She is not on good terms with the God-general known as the quick. There is a rumor that she has a daughter and idolizes a necromancer. **

******Miss Monstre**

******Female**

******38**

******?**

******?**

******Born in Yulia city**

******Jaloux and Mentale mother, she was the first one to discover that someones fonic code could be altered. Some say she tested such things on the original Jaloux which lead to her death, she worked with a necromancer before and is quite the skilled fighter. They say she is quite attractive despite her age. She ********is never at Yulia city, and usually doing something odd, she expects nothing ********less than perfection from her daughters. **


	2. Magic Bullet

**Chapter 1**

"It'll take time for it to finish..." Mentale said as her sister eye twitched, it was shameful being reduced to a wheelchair, though things like that happen when your leg is blown off.

"I don't give a damn about how much time it takes! Just fix me!" The brown haired girl screamed as her older sister gritted her teeth,

The house was large and empty, it made sense, the only people that usually stayed in the house were the two sisters and their mother though an extra body was currently living there, other than the lab underneath the building there were no currently active living creatures in the area.

"Jaloux, I'm taking Giselle to the outer lands, there is something I need to investigate...I'll be back in about three weeks," Jaloux was about to scream again as her eyes narrowed.

"Eh, are you sure about taking that girl with you? If Legrettasaw something like that she'll hate you even more than she does now," Jaloux laughed as Mentale gave a light shrug, what the God-generals did wasn't any of her concern, Mentale simply wished to peek her experimentation out put.

"Yeah, plus this will be a good chance to check the quality of the code mom got from ten years ago, mom also mentioned that she managed to get some of the current Giselle code as well. I'm interested in the quality of the host,"

Jaloux simply blinked, she had no idea what her sister was talking about, nor did she care, the study of fonons wasn't important to the younger sister. Truth of the matter, what was the point of studying something she knew she couldn't beat her sister in.

"Yeah, whatever, just don't take to long, being restricted to the house is more annoying than anything else," Jaloux snapped as she rolled away, leaving Mentale in the main room staring towards the stairs.

"No doubt she'll be in the guest room," Mentale stated as she ascended the stairs, the rooms were lined up perfectly as Mentale pushed her glasses up, the guest room was all the way down the hall.

It was annoying how every single hallway and room was spaced, sometimes the two sisters would wonder why their mother even did such a thing, but thinking about something like that was meaningless.

Mentale opened the door without knocking as the blond teenager simply glanced at the woman, she was laying in bed staring at the ceiling, at least that is what appeared to be the case.

"I don't need you to keep tabs on me Mentale, I know the delicacy of the situation and I won't causing anything to jeopardize your goal," Despite being younger she was really was similar to the other her, Mentale tried to recount if Legretta acted similarly.

"Actually, I simply thought it was time to make good on my promise to take you to your brother...we are friends after all," Those were the words that left Mentale's mouth as the teenage girl started to sit up.

"You're going to take me to Marcel?" That was the question the girl known as Giselle Oslo asked as Mentale nodded.

It was a lie, Marcel was long dead, and the blond girl sitting on the bed wasn't even the real Giselle Oslo, and so Mentale simply had to come up with a complicated lie, of course none of what she was saying was true, but than again did the thing in front of her even have feelings?

Of course not, she wasn't the real Giselle Oslo until she killed the other one, until then she was just a glorified sack of meat that thought she knew Mentale personally. "But a lot has changes during the ten years that you were asleep, so please don't go rushing into something that seems odd," Giselle wouldn't do that, not even a young Giselle.

"I won't, so I assume we are leaving Yulia city," Giselle asked as Mentale nodded.

"Yes, so please pack whatever you need, I also have a gift for you, meet me at the front door," Mentale said bluntly as Giselle simply blinked, she wondered what kind of gift Mentale could have had as she looked around the room before realizing something.

She didn't have anything of importance with her anyway, other than the clothes that Mentale herself had given her Giselle Oslo had absolutely nothing to her name currently. Ten years, that is what Mentale told her, Ten years she had been asleep, no doubt anyone she knew probably thought she was dead.

That wasn't even going into the fact that she hadn't age any since then, though for some reason Giselle had a rather sickening feeling, a feeling that she simply couldn't get over. A feeling that Mentale was lying to her.

After all, Mentale herself said ten years had passed, and the last time Giselle saw her friend she was twelve years old. Even without asking her friend what had happened between then she could tell she was a completely different person.

"I guess I don't have time to worry about that, I can ask all the questions I need when we are doing whatever she is doing..."

As Giselle descended the stairs she took note that Jaloux wasn't no where to be seen, which was probably for the best since she didn't like her at all. It was funny to think about, but the last time she saw the girl she was a rather kind six year-old, even Giselle wondered what happened to turn her into...that.

"Oh, that was fast..." Mentale stated casually as she got up from her seat, it seemed she was holding a steel box in her hands.

"Yes, I did not have a lot to pack..." The blond teen pointed out as Mentale shrugged before opening the box.

Two pistols, white and black entered Giselle eyes, trims of gold locked and grafted onto the handles were the main eye draw. "Consider yourself lucky Giselle, these are prototype weapons that my mother asked me to test, though I never got the chance. You should be familiar with these kinds of weapons enough to use them, right? They are known as the First and the Sixth,"

Mentale smiled as Giselle took the weapon's from the case, as she examined them, she took note of something odd. "Mentale...I can't remove the chamber, I can't load a weapon like this..." Mentale chuckled at the statement before adding something to her explanation.

"The chamber is actually just for show, the ammunition to use the weapon are fonon's that the weapon draws from either the user or their surroundings. You don't have to worry about running out or reloading as long as you have a weapon like that,"

Had technology really advance that far in ten years Giselle paused for a moment, "Are you certain you want to give me these?" No doubt said items seemed really important as Mentale shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm actually not much of a fighter, and with Jaloux currently out due to events I have no reason to handicap you," Mentale made a good point as Giselle put the weapon in their holsters.

The blond wondered if she should ask about what happened to Jaloux, but it was none of her business, and knowing what kind of girl Jaloux was, it was probably due to her own stupidity. "Where are we going first?" Giselle asked as Mentale sighed.

"We are heading to Daath, I need to visit someone, plus this gives you a chance to see how much the world has changed," Mentale put bluntly as Giselle paused for a moment,

There was a good chance Marcel wasn't there, even if that is where they were born in, Mentale told her that the world was on the verge of war, which was obvious since the Score foretold that.

The score, what a horrid thing, something that controlled the minds of the masses making them into something less than human. Giselle wondered, she wondered if her sleep was foretold in her score? She hoped not, she hoped that said event broke allowed her to break away from the chains of fate.

"...Giselle, you once told me that you wished to change the world...do you still have that wish?" As if she was reading her thoughts Mentale asked Giselle that question as the teen replied with something rather simple.

"Yes..."

It was blunt, but that was to be expected coming from Giselle as Mentale shrugged.

"Ah, you'll change the way you think soon enough, though you could always stay here from here on out. Living in luxury and ignorance is always better than seeing the truth and trying to change it." Mentale gave a small chuckle as Giselle frowned.

Mentale really had change, cynical was an understatement to what she had become as the blond walked out the door leaving the woman behind.

It had been awhile since Giselle was around the city, Mentale insisted she stayed in since Yulia city didn't get a lot of visitors and her presence would cause alarm, with that said she only been to Yulia city once before. Mentale was the one that usually went to Daath with her mother.

"Speaking of that, Giselle, you might want to think about picking of an alias..." Mentale stated as Giselle grumbled under her breath, she knew this was going to come up. Though she did have a name that she was meaning to use.

"...How about Legretta?" A long pause followed as Mentale gritted her teeth.

"No good, that is actually a rather famous name, how about, Magic Bullet Regret?"

Giselle wondered who could have made the name Legretta famous within ten years, but decided it really wasn't worth talking about.

"Magic Bullet isn't really a name? More of a title, I guess I'll just use my last name Oslo, I doubt anyone would have taken that," Mentale seemed to agree, something simple and it wasn't like the Oslo name was famous.

"Very well, it seems it's about time we start..."

**Author note**

**I assume most of you know who Giselle is, so I won't even explain that, but tell me. How many of you got the Magic Bullet Regret reference, it's from the same game, though I'm pretty sure most of you know it. **


	3. God-General

**Chapter 2**

**God-General **

Another odd scream followed as the monster collapsed, as Giselle looked at her weapon, Mentale was right. The weapons never had to be reloaded, though they had an annoying habit of changing the element of the rounds fired depending on their location.

"It seems we are almost out of the Aramis spring," The older woman stated as she walked past the now dead monsters, for someone who never fights, she sure had a habit of walking carelessly into without thought. Perhaps it was simply because she was so sure that Giselle was going to take care of such things.

"I have to admit, it has been a while since I've seen this place," Though she wouldn't say it out loud the spring was rather beautiful, perhaps once they were finished she would go back and take a small tour.

"Yes, yes it looks nice, but at this moment we should be deciding what we are going to do once we get to Daath, well I already know what I'm going to do. The question is mostly towards you..." Giselle paused for a moment.

It was obvious that she was going to look for information on her brother, but perhaps she would check in on the Oracle knights, maybe see how they had change over her suppose slumber. Though Giselle did question Mentale interest.

"Why would you want to know that, I thought you said I could do as I pleased," The black haired woman did say that as Mentale fixed her glasses.

"That is true, however there are people I don't want you to meet yet and questions I do not wish for you to answer,"

"In other words you are censoring what I take and give?" Giselle put bluntly as Mentale simply shrugged giving a light smirk.

"Eh, that is such an ugly word, I prefer shielding. After all, we can't have you finding certain things out, it might cause future shock!" Now Mentale was simply treating her like a child as Giselle gritted her teeth.

Could Mentale really be trusted, after all Giselle had no idea what experiments took place in the lab under the manor. Though at the same time, it's not like she had any other choice, Mentale wasn't really giving her any information and she was the one who woke her up.

"When you say things like that, it's hard for me to trust you..." Giselle stated as Mentale hummed as they exited the water spring caves.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter if you trust me or not, I know for a fact that I'm smarter than you so I doubt you can figure out what I'm doing," It seemed the Monstre family was rather arrogant as Giselle grumbled.

"Fine, as long as it doesn't get in the way of my goals, you can do as you please..." The blond girl stated as she followed the woman,

The trip towards Daath would be a short one, as they traveled the perfectly laid roads, nothing seemed that different from ten years ago as Giselle walked behind Mentale, making sure not a single monster or bandit harmed the woman.

With that being said, Giselle doubt she would be able to gain entry into the HQ, she was most likely considered dead or missing, speaking of that how would her brother react to her arrival. How would he perceive Giselle Oslo being alive and how would others react to it.

"Hey, don't think too hard, people might suspect something, we are getting close to Daath, so from this point on I'll be referring to you as Oslo. Before we continue, do you know about the Six God-generals?" Mentale asked as the blond girl nodded.

She had heard of them, but as she recalled it was a system that was just getting started when she went to sleep, she wouldn't know any of the current God-general's personally, nor would she care about knowing them.

"I have heard of them, but they have nothing to do with me, so me knowing about them is completely pointless..." It seemed that Giselle was as single minded as ever, Mentale simply smiled, probably for the best it wasn't like Mentale was going to tell her anything anyway.

They walked in silence as they entered the city, Giselle looked around, it was different even if most of the same buildings were still there as Mentale walked north towards the cathedral. "I'll be checking this out, you can follow if you wish, or you can look around the city for anything that changed."

Giselle simply blinked and wondered what she was going to do, breaking away from Mentale at the moment would allow her more freedom, but at the same time Mentale probably new about the layout and anything that changed.

"I'll look for myself, I'll go to the cathedral after I gain what I wanted to gain," The black haired woman smiled as Oslo spoke those words.

"Very well, don't keep me waiting...Oslo,"

The black haired woman simply waved walking straight down the street, leaving Giselle to herself.

"Well, I guess I can look around and talk to people," The blond teen, looked around the sprawling city, there was a certain uneasiness to it all, like she was out of it.

As she walked around the white and green city she took note of the stone in front of the cathedral that was used for pilgrimage's. _"Ah yes, I remember when I first took that, when was that...was I 10 when that happened?" _Giselle grumbled as she walked towards the stone.

She recalled how long it took to go to each of the sites, thinking back on it she probably wouldn't want to do that again. _"I wasted enough time here, I have more important things I need to do..."_

"Eh, this place never changes..." The woman pushed up her glasses as she examined the halls of the blessed place. She would make monthly visits to this so called holy house of the score, simply to see if anything had changed, it never did.

But this day something odd was happening, Oracle knights were running around in their armor like someone stole their prized possession was stolen. She wondered if she should even bother asking for the Fon Master, since she started to doubt that he was even here at the moment.

"Ah, I should curse myself for picking such an inconvenient time..." Mentale shrugged as one of the knights ran past her, she spoke quickly.

"Eh, you, what is happening here?" She asked that without care as the knight simply ignored her, it was to be expected, but also suspicious. It seemed in the end she was wasting her time here as well, no matter where she went she was always wasting her time.

"You..." A cold voice said those words as Mentale simply turned to face that person, red hair is what entered her vision as she took note of the God-general known as Asch the bloody.

"Oh, I thought it was someone important, but it's only some discarded ashes," The black haired woman shrugged as the black clad knight gritted his teeth, he would make his answer short.

"Legretta isn't here, or is the Fon Master, so leave..." Oh, no doubt the boy didn't enjoy Mentale company as the woman laughed at his harshness.

"Hey, don't get angry at me, take your rage out on the necromancer if you are that sour about your situation..." Mentale mused, she had no personal connection to the boy's story, but her mother worked on the technology that ruined his life, so it was something that Mentale had to laugh at.

Asch remained silent for a moment as someone caught his eye,

Legretta? No she was younger, at least that is what he assumed as the blond teen spoke. "Mentale, I'm done looking through the city, there is no information that I could get that would have been helpful to my search..."

Asch simply blinked, wondering what was going on as he face darkened, was it in sheer anger? It was hard to tell, it was clear that he was moments away from drawing his sword as Giselle eye twitched, her hand moving to her gun.

"What are you planning..." The blond glared, she had a job to protect Mentale, and it was obvious that the red head was about to cause harm to the person of that name.

Mentale simply smiled, she wondered if she should just keep quite, just to see how everything would turn out. Though at the same time, it would probably end poorly if they started a fight in the middle of the Cathedral.

"Lets not do this here God-general, you'll just end up late for you appointment...I'm sure that is far more important then little old me..." The woman pushed up her glasses as Asch simply glared leaving his stance.

"It would make sense that you and him make abominations like that,"

He used that word without care as Giselle gritted her teeth, what did he mean by make and abomination? As Mentale simply laughed once again at the whole situation.

"Hey, you have no right to judge Mr. bath in the blood of my foes,"

"Whatever..." Asch simply walked away as Giselle turned her attention to the black haired woman.

"What was that all about?" Mentale simply twirled her hair as she started to walk away, Giselle wondered if Mentale was even going to bother answer that question as the black haired woman spoke.

"That guy... what he says isn't important, just ignore it, like I said if it's important to you then I'll tell you. Just block out all other sources of information until then." Giselle didn't like that ideal, she didn't like that ideal at all.

That would mean remaining ignorant of things around her, at the same time Mentale had no reason to lie to her, but still that feeling of bliss that came from the lack of knowledge was creeping into her head. "I have to apologize if I don't eat up every scrap of info you give me..."

Mentale grumbled, really sometimes she wondered why Giselle was so independent in her thoughts, though the original one did tell her that people don't fight or kill for no reason. Though going against the unending flow of the masses might leave you broken rather than enlightened.

"Like I said, don't worry, you'll be told exactly what to do...but right now we need to change our current destination,"

"And where would that be?" The blond eyes narrowed as Mentale spoke.

"Baticul of course!"

**Author note**

**No review in three chapters... maybe I need more romance, though I wanted to write a fic where that wasn't the focus...**

**I have to ask if anyone is actually reading this though.**


	4. Fomicry

**Chapter 3**

**Fomicry**

Saying that the trip would be a long and difficult one was an understatement, first of all according to Mentale, the two nations were closer to war, more now than ever. Giselle doubted they could even reach Kimlasca without attracting attention, let alone the capital.

How would they even reach the continent, they could try Daath bay, but that would only get them so far, and Giselle was pretty sure they needed passports.

"Mentale, if I may be so bold to ask, how are we even suppose to get anywhere, I don't have a passport, and even if I did it would be far too outdated for me to use," Giselle pointed out that fact as the black haired woman paused for a moment before she reached into her coat pocket.

She pulled out two small packets of slips, the packets seemed to have been made out of leather as Mentale tossed it towards Giselle who promptly caught it.

As she opened the packet she noticed her full name was listed, it was probably unavoidable since they didn't create an alias Giselle until after Mentale made the passports, though it probably wouldn't be a big deal since most guardsmen look at the title rather than the name.

Speaking of the title, Giselle noted the word ambassador written in large text, oddly enough it seemed to have been sighed by Fon Master Ion, which was a lie though even Giselle wondered how Mentale got such forgeries.

"I guess I won't even mention how wrong this is, so I guess we are heading to Belkend...the city of fon machines," Giselle stated the full title of the city as Mentale nodded.

"Yes, I also have some business there, think of it as a field trip. You might actually absorb some knowledge in that little head of yours," It was fair, Giselle couldn't argue the fact that she didn't have any knowledge of the current time, she didn't even know who Fon Master Ion was, only that he was the current Fon master.

So as they walked down the road leading out of the city, Giselle wondered why the Oracle knights were in such a panic, though whatever the reason, she had no reason to stick her head into such a dangerous group.

As they entered Daath bay, Giselle took note of the ships that were leaving port as Mentale talked to one of the captains. Despite being ten years, Daath bay hadn't changed at all, it was an empty feeling. Truth of the matter Giselle wasn't really the social type and the only people that she was even close to were Mentale and her brother.

But, Mentale had changed and Giselle didn't even know where her brother was at the moment. It was an odd feeling, the blond only hoped that Mentale was still her so called friend, or Giselle would actually be stuck by herself..

"Eh, what are you thinking about Oslo?" The black haired woman called for her attention as Giselle exited her daze.

"Nothing important, did you get us a ship?" Mentale grumbled as Giselle asked that question.

"Yes, but it's a cargo ship, we are going to be hanging out with a bunch of filthy lower rats..." Giselle frowned, she knew that Mentale was referring to the ship mates and not the actual rats you would find on said ship.

"...Mentale, you shouldn't refer to other people like that," Giselle pointed out as Mentale simply shrugged off such words.

"Trust me, some people simply have no worth, and unlike what some people say, it's not determined by how you are born, but what you can and cannot do, if you can't do anything important then you might as well not exist."

It was a sad way to view the world, but an accurate one, common sense and self worth isn't real on the world of Aldurant, so that kind of view can be naturally formed, the world was simply horrible unless you were gifted or blessed.

"Well, we best get on the ship, it will be leaving port soon," Mentale stated as she walked towards the ship, it really was a lucky break, they left from Yulia city early in the morning, currently the sun was setting on the horizon. If they left the port by nightfall they should be near Belkend by the morning, that means they would be entering the second day of their trip.

"I knew this might have taken a while, though I have to wonder what Mentale has to do at Belkend..." Giselle asked herself as she sighed, it probably wasn't any of her business as she hurried towards the ship.

The size was rather small, but there were enough rooms for the girls to have their own, perhaps they were getting such treatment due to their supposed Ambassador status, Giselle ponder those thoughts as she walked the empty halls.

They ship had been at sea for a couple of hours, no doubt most of the deck hands were in their own rooms preparing for a day full of trading.

As the blond teen walked towards the deck, she noticed the stars shining in the sky, it was a rather odd feeling. Of envy and pity, envy for the fact that they had no chains that bound them to a predestined fate, but pity, because, in the end they were just stars...Nothing more nothing less, they did not have thoughts or feelings and they could do nothing with the freedom given.

"_Ha, but I'm just talking about stars, they can't even be compared to the same level of existence as us humans," _Giselle walked across the wooden deck as she noticed a familiar face looking over the railing.

"Hmm? You're not asleep?" Giselle cocked an eye as she walked towards Mentale who shrugged.

"Eh, didn't really feel tired...so just looking at the empty sea is good enough for me," The black haired woman stated as Giselle simply blinked, whatever the woman was thinking about it had nothing to do with her, but at the same time Mentale spoke once again.

"What would happen...if you weren't you, if you were simply a faker?"

Giselle wondered how she couldn't be herself, she remembered things of her past perfectly, and those memories made her Giselle Oslo more than anyone else, so she had to be herself. "That question is impossible to answer since it's an undeniable fact that I am Giselle Oslo..." That was one thing she knew that Mentale couldn't lie to her about as the woman smiled.

"I guess, you're right, it was a stupid question to ask anyway..." Mentale stretched as she walked below the deck.

"I think I have had enough of the sea for one day, I'll be in my room if you need anything else," That is how their conversation ended as Giselle questioned why Mentale even asked such a question, then she recalled a rumor she had heard.

Fomicry, the act of creating a fake or replica of something else, something created by a necromancer, of course this was simply a rumor and even if said technology existed she doubted that it could be used to recreate humans...right?

"_I'll ask about it once we get settled in Belkend..." _

Once the ship reached port, Mentale let out a light cough, no doubt she was spoiled from her life style as traveling in such a way was rather difficult for her.

Giselle Oslo simply blinked as she looked around the large city, large fonic machines clanged as people walked about. The city truly had changed since the last time she had visited, but that was to be expected they usually were on the first to make breakthrough's in such areas.

"Well, if you excuse me, I'll be at the lab, there is something I need to look into. I recommend you get a room at the inn, we'll be staying here for the rest of the day so get comfy," Once again Mentale made such a decision about that without even consulting Giselle as the blond grumbled.

"Very well, but once you get back I have to ask you something..."

As Giselle walked away, no doubt preparing to find more info on her brother Mentale smiled, she had important matters to look into.

As the black haired woman walked down the halls of the lab, she only had one thing in her head. How a group of researchers were being paid quite well for the keep up and lock down of a certain project that had to be finished there.

Truth of the matter was, the fonic code Mentale got was outdated once again, but this time it was actually for the best. And unlike Giselle she managed to get it herself, without her mothers help, despite needing her mothers money to keep it on the hush hush.

"Y-you're here!" The man in the lab coat exhaled, it seemed Mentale arrived at her destination, a room away from all others with a single locked door behind the scene.

"Yeah, I came here to check on my little project..." Mentale smiled as the brown haired man gritted his teeth.

"Check? You aren't picking her up! Do you understand the risk I'm taking keeping something like that here? If the commandant figures out what you've been doing, it'll be my head!" The man snapped as Mentale rolled her eyes.

"Really, the amount of money you've been given for the past few months, you'll never have to work a day in your life again. Don't worry, I already called in a favor, by the time I leave this city the person I asked for will be on their way to pick this up,"

Mentale stated that fact as the door opened, reveling a single human sized test tube. There was no doubt that Van would be angry if he saw something like that, no angry was the wrong word. Perhaps furious would be the correct answer. Though Mentale didn't care about any of that, she didn't care about how glorified rats viewed her.

"Now this might be helpful..."

Giselle simply looked towards the ceiling of the small room, once again no one knew anything. Which made sense, the further she got from Daath, the less likely people would know about her brother. _"I'm starting to get the feeling that Mentale really is the only one who knows about him..." _

He thread of thought was cut as someone entered the room,

"You didn't get a bad spot, though you should have haggled a little more. Greed is goo after all," The black haired woman named Mentale entered as Giselle simply blinked.

"Eh, you wanted to ask me something correct? Well now's the time to do it since we have nothing better to do," The woman sat on the bed, adjacent from the blond a Giselle took a deep breath.

"Fomicry, I want to know a little more about it?" Mentale questioned if she should ask why Giselle wished to know more, but simply shrugged.

"Well, I know quite a bit, but my research has nothing to do with it. I'll give you some cliff notes though," And there started the rather long winded explanation of Fomicry and what it does.

"Well fomicry is the arte of replicating something else, to put it in simple terms, it's rather easy to replicate objects, though they may come out rather distorted and weak compared to their originals, but objects isn't the reason you asked that question isn't Oslo..." Mentale smirked as Giselle gave a stern look.

"Eh, fine, I'll talk about the replication of humans," Mentale gave a light cough to clear her throat before continuing.

"Most of the time, object can be replicated using the First through sixth Fonons, but apparently that doesn't work for humans. For humans you need the seventh Fonon, though despite all of this, the replica will come out distorted just like an object, nor will it have the memories of their original. To put it simply, it's making a new person with a borrowed face."

For some reason that information made Giselle relaxed, she knew she was Giselle because she had her own memories. She would laugh if Mentale wasn't in the room, really the ideal of her being anyone but herself was just silly.

Though, that brought up two questions.

"How, do you know so much about Fomicry, and if your research has nothing to do with it, then what do you research?" Mentale grumbled at both questions, it seemed that she had reached her limit on giving answers.

"Really, don't you have something to do, it's still light out so leave, I have things I must work on alone," No doubt it was an excuse to kick Giselle out as the blond sighed.

After the day was over, their next stop would be the capital.

**Author note**

**So, what do you think about Mentale and Giselle so far, and who could have been in the tube in the lab. Though one has to wonder who was the favor that Mentale gained.**


End file.
